


Threesome (Every Girl's Fantasy)

by firefly63



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly63/pseuds/firefly63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel has a proposition for her two favorite guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threesome (Every Girl's Fantasy)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, just so you know, I am a devoted Olicity fan, but the idea for this started niggling at me when I first started watching Arrow in June before I knew Felicity was a regular. It finally wanted written.
> 
> This was supposed to be a light fluffy pwp, but it developed a tiny plot and turned a bit serious. Once again my muse proves I can't do pwp. Placing of this piece is after Tommy finds out Oliver is the Hood but probably before their major falling out.
> 
> Initially I wanted Laurel and Oliver to get back together, then as I continued to watch the episodes on Amazon I really liked seeing Tommy and Laurel together and thought their chemistry was better than Oliver and Laurel. So then I got to thinking, well, Laurel can't seem to decide between the two why not put the three of them together.
> 
> This piece turned out to be harder to write than I anticipated, but it's done and I hope you like it. I also had in mind to do a companion piece, but I'm not sure it'll get written. We'll see.
> 
> Any mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.
> 
> Enjoy!

"So how'd we do last night?" Oliver asked as he entered Verdant.

"In the black," Tommy answered, meeting him halfway across the floor as usual and handed him the tablet with the business tallies. To Oliver's ear there was a note of hesitation in the greeting. He mentally sighed. While things were better between them since Tommy's discovery, they were still struggling to find a rapport similar to what they'd once had. However, when he glanced at his childhood friend's face, there was a hint of a smile.

"What?"

Tommy actually met his gaze, the hint of a smile broadening into a small grin. "The look on your face. Like you're wondering if I'm ever going to be comfortable around you again."

He said nothing.

Tommy's smile faded a little as he grew serious. "Yeah, I know, buddy. I'm working on it."

"I know you are," Oliver murmured. "So am I."

Tommy flashed him another grin, then turned and motioned him to one of the club tables. "Come on, sit down. We need to go over some of the business things. We may be in the black, but there is a potential problem brewing."

"Oh?" Oliver took a seat. Tommy sat down next to him, deftly taking the tablet from him.

For the next little while Oliver let himself be immersed in club business, a small part of him feeling proud of Tommy and his passion for the club.

"Tommy? Oliver?"

Laurel's voice startled them. They looked up, automatically getting to their feet. 

"Hey," Oliver greeted softly. Tommy remained silent. Oliver grimaced. This was yet another area they had to work through.

"What brings you here?" he asked. "Tommy and I were just going over some paperwork."

"I'll let you two talk," Tommy said, preparing to retreat.

"No, Tommy. Stay. Please. I'd hoped I'd find you both here. I wanted to talk to both of you."

"Oh," Tommy responded unsurely. "Okay. Do you want a cup of coffee, or…?"

"Ah, no, thanks. I'm fine." Laurel wrinkled her nose, and Oliver knew she was remembering the last cup of coffee she'd had here.

"Sit down?" Oliver offered, motioning to the table. 

"Thanks."

He and Tommy resumed their own seats. Tommy folded his arms across his chest, expression guarded. Oliver tried to keep his own open and encouraging, resting his palms on the tabletop. "What did you want to talk to us about?" he prompted.

She met his gaze squarely for a moment, then Tommy's. Tommy tried not to squirm under her intent regard. Finally she said, "I have a proposition for you."

"What kind of proposition?" Tommy asked suspiciously.

"I'm tired of trying to choose between you." Oliver held his breath. He could sense Tommy withdrawing even further.

"Laurel—"

"Let me finish, Ollie," she snapped.

Reluctantly he subsided, beginning to worry.

"I love you both too much to keep hurting us all like this so—what do you think of forming a threesome?"

Tommy nearly choked. "What?"

"I know you both love me. I love you both very much, too. So much that I can't just pick one of you and rip the heart out of the other. I can't do it. I refuse to do it. And why should I have to? I've decided why can't I have both of you?"

Oliver and Tommy looked at each other. They'd shared women before, what seemed a lifetime ago, but never someone they cared about. Tommy was studying him, no doubt considering the secret knowledge he now held. Oliver was careful to keep his expression un-shuttered, allowing Tommy to see what he was thinking. Could they do this? Did they want to? His reasons for not being with Laurel were still in force. She couldn't know his secret. She still had to be protected from that part of his life, but maybe between them they could keep her safe. He saw something in Tommy's eyes that told him he might understand at least a little. Tommy gave him the barest of nods before, as if they'd rehearsed it, they turned back to Laurel.

"O-okay, we'll try it," Tommy said.

Laurel beamed.

"But, we have some ground rules," Oliver added.

Her eyes narrowed. "Ground rules?"

"Yes, so we all know where we stand with each other."

Cautiously, she agreed, "What are they?"

"First, I want you and Tommy to form the core of this, whatever this is." He held up a hand to stop the protest he could see forming. "Let me be the occasional partner."

"Only occasional?"

He traded another glance with Tommy, his lips twitching in amusement. "More than occasional, but the point is I want you and Tommy to feel free to be together without me."

"Um, okay. But the reverse isn't true?" 

He knew he had confused her. "No, not unless Tommy is comfortable with that."

"I don't understand?"

He looked at Tommy as he answered her. "I don't want Tommy to feel threatened because of our history. I've lost his friendship once, I don't want to lose it again."

The surprised gratitude that flashed in Tommy's eyes was very satisfying.

"Okay, sounds fair I guess. Anything else?"

He dropped his hands into his lap, taking a slow deep breath. He blinked, then picked a point just over Laurel's shoulder to stare at. 

"Yeah." He had to fight his ingrained instinct not to speak. "There are still things I can't talk about--may never be able to talk about. I need you to not press me on them. There--might be times I suddenly have to leave." Finally, he met her gaze. "If you ask, I won't be able to tell you and I'll just end up hurting you. And I don't want to do that anymore." He could feel Tommy's intent stare and flicked him a glance. "I'll do what I can not to have to leave when we're together, but I can't always stop it. Can you promise not to try to pry answers out of me that I can't give?"

Laurel studied him for a long moment. "Maybe you should see a therapist?"

He clenched his hands, body going rigid, fighting the urge to bolt or lash out. Laurel must have noticed.

"Okay! I promise I'll try not to pry. But, Ollie, I'm an attorney. Attorneys ask questions," she said with some exasperation.

He managed to release enough tension to give her a slight grin. "Don't I know it?"

She huffed.

"Maybe you want to reconsider this?" he offered.

"No. I asked; you guys agreed, and we're going to do this. Besides, anything else will leave at least one of us, if not all three with a broken heart."

Oliver cocked his head in agreement, then met Tommy's unwavering stare. "What about you, Tommy?" 

The other man continued to stare for a moment. Finally, smiling, Tommy turned to Laurel. "Yeah, I'm in."

"Good. Great. Um, how about dinner at my place tonight?" Laurel asked.

"Um," Tommy gave him a questioning look. He nodded. "Okay, sure, I can get someone to manage the club for tonight. What time?"

"Eight, no let's make it seven. I'll get food from De Luci's."

"Mmm, sounds good," Tommy said.

"I'll bring the wine," he offered.

"Perfect!" Laurel jumped to her feet, and before either of them could move, she'd kissed them both on the cheek and was halfway to the door. "See you tonight!" she called over her shoulder as she left.

They sat staring after her in amazement. It was several moments before either of them stirred. When he felt Tommy's eyes on him again he faced him.

"Are we really going to do this?" Tommy asked.

He nodded. "Yes, it would seem so."

"Are we nuts?"

He produced a Cheshire grin. "Probably, but it's worth a shot to make Laurel happy, right?"

"Yeah," Tommy agreed, finally beginning to smile. "Um, that stuff you were telling her about not asking questions…I got the feeling you weren't just meaning Hood stuff, were you?"

"No." He shook his head. "There really is stuff I can't talk about, and if I have to leave suddently, it might not be because of Hood business. Questions only make it worse."

"Okay."

Oliver waited a moment to see if Tommy would say anything else. He didn't. He simply waited. "Thank you."

Tommy flashed him a cheerful smile and patted his shoulder. "Let's get back to the books."

He nodded and let himself be pulled back into the business of running the club.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Nervous?" Oliver asked as Tommy drove them to Laurel's.

"Yeah. You?"

Oliver started to shake his head but turned it into a nod. "No…yes."

Tommy snickered, and Oliver actually surprised himself with a snicker of his own.

Tommy did a double take. "Was that a laugh? I think that's the first time I've heard an actual laugh out of you since…" 

Oliver refused to let things become awkward between them again so soon. "Since I've been back," he finished easily, still smiling.

Tommy glanced over, his own smile spreading. "It sounds good."

"Feels good, too," he admitted quietly, surprised to realize he meant it.

The rest of the ride was much more relaxed. They even indulged in a bit of shoulder-bumping horseplay as they rode the elevator up the three flights to Laurel's apartment. 

The sight of Laurel when she opened the door after Tommy knocked took both men's breath away. She was stunning in a dark blue sheath dress.

"Hi!" she breathed, her hazel-green eyes sparkling. 

"You look amazing," Tommy stuttered. 

She grinned. "Thank you."

Tommy shook himself, "Oh, here, these are for you."

Laurel accepted the three long stemmed roses, two red and one white, wrapped in green tissue. "Thank you, they're beautiful."

"Not half as beautiful as you," Tommy rejoined. She gave him a quirky smile, shaking her head as she pulled him in for a bus on the cheek.

"He's right, you do look amazing." Oliver smiled when she turned her attention to him, and held out the package he was holding. "The wine, as promised. It's from a new winery in Washington State I just discovered."

"Thank you!" she grinned, accepting the bottle and treating him to a similar kiss. "Come on you two, dinner is here."

She showed them into her apartment then led the way to her small dining area where the table was set, complete with candles and aromatic dishes from one of their favorite Italian restaurants.

"I'll go find some water for these. Ollie, since you brought it, you can do the honors and open the wine," she said, as she set the sack on the table and breezed into her small kitchen.

He and Tommy shared grins, before he went to the table. Tommy joined him as he pulled the bottle from its bag and picked up the corkscrew lying nearby. 

"So what's this new wine you've found?"

He held the bottle so Tommy could see the label. Tommy's eyes widened and Oliver gave a little grin.

"You've got to be kidding. Is that for real?"

"Is what for real?" Laurel asked, coming back from the kitchen with the roses now in a bud vase. She set it in the middle of the table, then picked up the matches and lit the candles.

"The wine Oliver brought," Tommy answered, shooting him a disbelieving glare.  
Oliver's smile widened as he angled the bottle for Laurel to see while he deftly uncorked it. Her reaction was every bit as amusing as Tommy's. 

The label was nothing fancy, just a finely drawn sketch of a hand nocking an arrow to a bow string with "Nocking Point" in big block letters--but it conveyed everything in that simple image.

"Ironic isn't it? Starling City has this vigilante archer guy running around and this new winery a couple hundred miles from here called 'Nocking Point' names its first offering 'Vigilante Red'."

Tommy was still staring at him skeptically.

"What? You don't think it's ironic?"

"How'd you find this place?" Tommy asked suspiciously. Laurel shot Tommy a bemused look.

"Believe it or not, through a friend of Walter's." He indicated they should sit down as he poured the wine. Tommy played the gentleman and pulled out Laurel's chair for her, then moved around the table to take the seat to her left. Oliver finished pouring and took his own seat on her right.

"So, don't just leave it there, tell us the rest," Laurel demanded.

"What?"

"Come on, buddy, we know you wouldn't spring this unknown wine on us if there wasn't some kind of story to it," Tommy added, meeting Oliver's gaze squarely.

He let his amusement show as he picked up his glass. "Well, the name intrigued me, so I made some inquiries. They're a small start-up, but one of the partners has many years experience in wine making. They were looking for some capital and I decided to invest a little." 

"You invested in a winery?" Tommy exclaimed.

They had yet to touch their glasses and he raised his to his nose before taking a small sip. He savored the burst of flavor over his palate. Surprisingly, wine was one of the few things he could enjoy in food and drink since coming home. Lowering the glass, he made a satisfied sigh. "Yes, I did, and if this first bottling is anything to go by, I made a sound one."

He waited expectantly, cocking an eyebrow at them. Tommy and Laurel reached for their wine glasses, Tommy hesitantly, Laurel with curiosity. They took a sip. Their eyes widened.

"Oh, that is good!" Laurel exclaimed.

"I have to admit," Tommy agreed, "it is."

"See? You gotta trust me sometimes," Oliver said. 

Tommy conceded with a chagrined nod.

Oliver raised his glass, Tommy and Laurel quickly followed suit. "To Nocking Point's success," he declared.

Their glasses clinked softly. Ice now broken, they turned their attention to the meal.

The food was every bit as good as expected. Oliver was even surprised he managed more than the few mouthfuls that were normally all he could force down. The conversation was companionable, almost as easy as it had once been between the three of them. They avoided any topic that strayed too close to the shipwreck or the island, for which Oliver appreciated. It allowed him to relax as much as he ever did.

As they lingered at the table after dinner, he sat back with his wine and watched Laurel and Tommy interact. Occasionally he would interject a comment here or there. Periodically Tommy would catch his eye, raising a questioning brow. He'd reassure him with a slight nod and they'd go back to whatever the discussion was at the moment. He knew Tommy was still unsure of him, but only time would fix that. Laurel would glance at him, smile almost self-consciously, and glance away. He found it somewhat amusing.

"Tommy," he interrupted finally, his gaze capturing Laurel's.

"Yeah?" Hesitantly.

"I think Laurel needs a kiss, what do you think?" A faint tinge of pink was beginning to spread in her cheeks.

Tommy looked at him then at Laurel, a slow grin forming. "I think you're right. She definitely needs a kiss, and probably two."

Together, as if they'd planned it, they leaned closer to the woman in question. She eyed them wonderingly. Tommy placed two fingers under her chin and drew her face toward him and kissed her gently. When he released her, Oliver slipped his own fingers under her chin and swiveled her face his way, placing his own gentle kiss on her lips.

"Oh," she breathed as they sat back, exchanging matching grins. Laurel moistened her lips and both men watched the delicate tip of her tongue emerge and disappear. "That was nice."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Like the rest of her apartment, Laurel's bedroom hadn't changed. The walls were the same warm red color as the rest of the place, her double bed angled in a corner, her dresser and a vanity on opposite walls. Oliver took it in with a single glance before spinning her in his arms and claiming her mouth. Her hands automatically braced against his chest, but a moment later her arms wrapped around his neck, drawing him in. Her mouth opened to him eagerly.

He sensed movement and slit open his eyes. Tommy had moved behind Laurel, watching them. He drew away from the kiss. Smiling as Laurel opened her eyes, a frown between her brows. He pecked her nose, gently disengaging her arms from his neck, and turned her toward Tommy.

Laurel laughed and reached for Tommy, who gathered her into his own arms with a grin and fastened his mouth to hers.

Oliver watched them for a moment, smiling a little. He actually thought they looked good together. He stepped closer. Carefully brushing her hair aside with his fingertips, he placed a delicate kiss just below her ear. She shivered and gasped into Tommy's mouth. Highly pleased, he began to trail butterfly kisses down her neck. By the time he reached the juncture of her shoulder, her heart was racing and she was panting when Tommy let her up for air. 

He caught Tommy's eye. They exchanged mischievous grins. Tommy reclaimed Laurel's lips, cupping her head in his hands. Laurel responded as eagerly as before, beginning to work at the buttons of Tommy's shirt. Oliver leaned in, ghosting kisses down the other side of her neck as he eased the zipper of her dress open. His mouth trailed after, leaving a kiss on each new patch of skin revealed.

Laurel ripped her mouth away from Tommy's and turned her head to stare at him, her eyes wide and dark, breath panting between kiss-swollen lips. He stared back, his hands gently pushing the dress from her shoulders. She shrugged her arms free and the dress pooled to the floor at her feet, leaving her in nothing but matching blue lace undergarments. She stepped out of the garment and flicked it aside with the toe of her high-heeled pumps. 

Unable to resist, he hooked a hand around her neck and drew her closer, fastening his mouth to hers. The initial taste of Tommy on her lips threw him briefly. He discovered he didn't mind it in the least. The added spiciness only enhanced Laurel's fresh, sweet taste.

She began to unbutton his own shirt as he buried his fingers in her hair. She opened readily to his questing tongue, her own darting and dueling with his. Soon the tail of his shirt was being tugged from his slacks and obligingly he moved one arm then the other as she stripped it off of him.

"What the hell?"

Oliver froze, the quiet exclamation surprising him. He drew away from Laurel and looked over his shoulder at Tommy. 

Tommy, now shirtless himself and standing next to the bed, was staring at his bared back. Of course, how could he have forgotten; Tommy didn't know about the scars. Jaw clenching, he dropped his hands from Laurel. She started to reach for him, but he shook his head. She smiled tremulously and nodded encouragement. Slowly, he turned around to face Tommy, keeping his eyes averted. Tommy's gaze traveled from mark to mark to mark, his eyes steadily growing wider and wider in horror.

Finally, Tommy opened his mouth. Nothing came out. He swallowed and tried again. "I…I take it back."

He pulled his focus back and looked at Tommy in confusion.

"What I said about you and the island--I take it back. I--can't even imagine…"

Oliver closed his eyes, taking a slow, deep breath and letting it out wearily. Meeting Tommy's gaze, he answered tightly, "No, you can't."

Tommy slowly approached him, holding eye contact. He tensed. Tommy just barely shook his head, his eyes solemn. Oliver held his ground, quelling his instinct to move. He continued to stare into his friend's eyes in confusion as Tommy finally stopped directly in front of him. Tommy began to raise a hand. Oliver coiled, barely stopping himself from reacting. Tommy paused, his eyes turning sad, then cautiously cupped the side of Oliver's neck. A simple friendly touch.

He began to relax, a faint smile curving his mouth. Tommy's boyish grin appeared and he pulled Oliver into a bear hug. "I'm sorry," Tommy whispered in his ear.

Oliver shook his head, denying the need for apology. Accepting the hug, he hoped Tommy didn't sense his discomfort at the contact or his relief when he was released. He drew back, meeting Tommy's gaze again. Tommy's impish grin was in place and he bounced his eyebrows, drawing an unexpected chuckle from him.

They looked at Laurel. She was beaming at them. 

Exchanging wicked grins, they reached for her, snagging her hips. She squealed as they pulled her hard against their bodies, then gasped when they fastened their mouths to either side of her neck. 

She practically melted in their arms. Tommy released her neck and claimed her mouth. Her hands lifted, skimming over their shoulders and carding their hair. Soft, needy moans escaped her, egging on their efforts.

Oliver's hand skimmed up Laurel's back, finding and unfastening her lacy bra. Without breaking their mouths activities, he and Tommy eased the straps from her shoulders. The bit of lace fluttered to the floor. She quickly returned to gripping their hair. After several more moments of licking, laving, and sucking her sweet neck, Oliver cupped an ass cheek, hooking his thumb in the elastic of her panties. Tommy did the same on his side. Together they slid the silky fabric down over her ass, their hands caressing her creamy smooth skin. Moments later the panties lay on the floor next to her bra, leaving Laurel in nothing but her high heels.

Oliver pulled away to admire the view. Again, he thought Laurel and Tommy looked good together. He was almost surprised to admit that to himself, and mildly bemused that it didn't bother him. 

He bent his head and licked the side of her breast. She gasped into Tommy's mouth and shivered as he breathed softly over the damp trail he'd left. He licked again, blew over it. She shuddered, her hand clutching at his neck. Tommy's grip on her waist tightened as her knees threatened to buckle. Secretly pleased, Oliver trailed the tip of his tongue along the soft flesh until he reached the nipple. He watched in fascination as the dusky areola pebbled and puckered tight. He sucked it into his mouth. 

Laurel screamed, tearing away from Tommy's kiss, shuddering. Oliver grinned around his mouthful but didn't let go. He hadn't forgotten how wildly sensitive her breasts were. She gasped and whimpered for a moment, thrashing her head back and forth. If it wasn't for Tommy holding her up, she'd more than likely have collapsed. She reached for Tommy and pulled his mouth back to hers in a hot and dirty kiss. Tommy was more than willing to oblige, his free hand moving to caress her other breast.

After several moments of loving assault, Oliver eased off, sensing that her pleasure was skating the edge of pain. He straightened and took a step back. Laurel reluctantly let him go, moving her hand to Tommy's bare shoulder. Quietly Oliver toed off his shoes, bending to remove his socks. Straightening, he unfastened his pants, watching as his best friend left Laurel's lips and kissed a trail to her ear, where he proceeded to nip and nuzzle.

While he observed his two favorite people together, he marveled that they were all here, like this. In that moment, he came to a realization, and with it came a certain degree of peace. No matter what happened here tonight, Laurel and Tommy were meant for each other.

He let his slacks drop to the floor. His dark silk boxers followed. He stepped out of the discarded clothing and rejoined the pair, wrapping his arms around both of them. Tommy initially tensed at the contact, but quickly relaxed, turning his head just enough to catch his gaze. Tommy winked and went back to nuzzling Laurel's ear.

Oliver grinned just a little, before capturing Laurel's lips briefly, and resuming his own nuzzling kisses. "One of us still has too many clothes on," he breathed in her ear.

Laurel immediately took the hint and dropped her hands to Tommy's belt, making quick work of the buckle. Tommy stopped what he was doing to watch her. Oliver stopped as well, watching them both. He smiled at the totally besotted expression on Tommy's face.

Moments later Tommy stood completely naked in front of them, his arousal as evident as Oliver's. 

"Mmm, my two favorite guys, all mine," Laurel murmured appreciatively.

Tommy gave her his "little boy" grin, but something flashed in his eyes as he glanced over Oliver's body. Instinct told him Tommy was doing body comparisons and feeling inadequate—again. He mentally sighed. There had to be some way to put him more at ease. Maybe putting Laurel in charge was the key?

"Tell us what you want, Laurel?" he asked.

She looked at him then at Tommy, a wicked grin blossoming on her face. "These," she said, wrapping her hands around their erections. Tommy bit back a groan. Oliver clenched his jaw, closing his eyes, only to snap them open when Laurel tugged on him, forcing him to take a step forward. He stared at her. She only grinned, and tugged again, this time steering him to the right. He took a step sideways. She kept tugging and steering him by his manhood until he was standing beside Tommy, directly in front of her. By that point, he was grinning at her playfulness. Tommy was slack-jawed, but laughter danced in his eyes.

"There, now that's better. Makes it easier for me to do this." She bent at the waist and swiped her tongue over Tommy and then him. Surprised moans escaped both of them. He and Tommy shared dopey smiles, and braced themselves. Like mirror images, they cupped the back of her head, sinking their fingers into her hair, gently kneading her scalp in time to the rhythm of her hands on them. Oliver barely made a sound other than quiet panting while Tommy whispered endearments and uttered soft moans as she licked and sucked. Their hips started to rock. Occasionally she'd murmur or hum while kissing a tip, causing both men to groan. Finally, they had to gently drag her away.

"Laurel," Oliver whispered.

She straightened, licking her lips, and gazed back at them with sultry eyes. Smiling, she released them to run her hands up their torsos. Her palms came to a stop flat against their chests. She pushed slightly, stepping forward. They stepped back. She kept nudging them until the edge of the mattress was behind them. Letting a smirk curl her lips, Laurel shoved a little harder, and both men sat. Another shove and they were flat on their backs, grinning up at her. 

She stood eyeing them like pieces of candy she couldn't wait to have. Simultaneously he and Tommy reached up, grabbed her arms and pulled her down between them. She let out a startled squeak, twisting to land on her back, laughing. Oliver propped himself up on an elbow facing her. Tommy did the same on her other side. She stared at both of them, the light of anticipation in her eyes. Oliver glanced at Tommy. Tommy nodded and leaned over to capture Laurel's mouth in another kiss. Oliver leaned in to kiss her neck and nibble on her ear. She arched and gasped when both men palmed her breasts. Tommy moved to lick and tease her other ear. Whimpers and mewls were soon escaping her as they fondled and kneaded her tits. 

Oliver bent his head to suckle at her breast, letting his hand trail over her ribs, circle her navel, and continue south. She twitched and squirmed, uttering sweet needy sounds. His fingers teased her short curls, brushing lightly. He dipped lower. She spread her thighs. He cupped her mound, skating a finger over her dewy-wet slit. She shivered. He teased her again. She mewled. He rubbed her clit. Her hips bucked. He smiled, concentrating on her breast for a moment, leaving his hand right where it was. Finally, when her squirming had subsided, he fingered her slit again, pushing past her folds. She moaned and rocked her hips up. 

He felt a hand brush his. He cracked open an eye to find himself practically nose to nose with Tommy as they shared the feast of Laurel's breasts. Tommy winked. They grinned around their respective mouthfuls.

Tommy placed a finger next to Oliver's and together they pressed inside her passage. Laurel shouted, her hips coming off the bed. They moved with her, their fingers setting up a steady rhythm. Nice and slow at first, gradually getting faster. Sometimes they pushed deep, rubbing their thumbs firmly over her feminine hood, other times barely penetrating and lightly scraping her clit with their nails. Laurel quaked uncontrollably, thrashing her head, mewls and gasps falling from her lips. They raised their heads, watching her orgasm take hold.

Afterwards she laid limp, occasional aftershocks rippling through her as she stared up at them with dazed eyes. She looked like a debauched angel. He and Tommy exchanged smug grins and eased their hands from her. Laurel whimpered in protest.

"Shh," they whispered, both leaning in to peck the corners of her mouth.

"We're far from finished," Oliver breathed.

They lay there, heads propped in their hands, just gazing at her, idly stroking their erections. When Oliver judged she'd had enough time to recover, he leaned over and murmured in her ear. "Want to ride Tommy?"

She nodded; a sudden gleam in her eyes as she looked at the other man. Laurel sat up, pushing Tommy to his back. Momentary surprise flashed across his face, quickly replaced with a grin as she maneuvered on top of him. Tommy grasped her hips as she positioned him at her opening. He groaned as she sank down on him. 

"Oh, God, you're so beautiful Laurel," Tommy breathed, heartfelt.

She smiled softly. "Love you, Tommy." And began to ride.

Oliver watched them with interest, absently stroking himself. Tommy's love for her was obvious as he gazed up into her face, cupping her breasts, circling and rubbing her nipples with his thumbs. Once Laurel settled into a pattern, Oliver shifted to his knees next to them. He reached between them and caressed her mound. She shuddered at the additional stimulation, her eyes sliding shut. He kept up his gentle ministrations as she continued to undulate over Tommy. It wasn't long before they had her shaking through another orgasm. Oliver released her and stretched out on his side again, head propped in hand as he watched her recover. Tommy lowered his hands, meeting his eyes briefly, grinning.

Laurel opened hers slowly and stared down at them. A beatific smile crossed her lips. "Mmm, you guys just might be the death of me."

Both men chuffed in amusement.

Laurel's focus suddenly sharpened on Oliver. "Your turn."

He was grinning as he let her topple him to his back and straddled him. "You think?"

"Yes," she said matter-of-factly, wasting no time gripping Oliver's erection and sinking slowly onto it. A pleasured moan escaped him. She sat unmoving. It nearly killed him. She looked down at him with a cat-ate-the-canary smirk. She squealed in surprise when he flexed his hips, lifting her several inches off the bed. He lowered her back down. She giggled like a school girl, which made him grin.

"Tommy, come here where I can taste you." 

Tommy sat up, leaning in for a kiss. She obliged, but that apparently wasn't what she wanted. She tugged at his arm, trying to move him. Oliver bit the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning. Every little wriggle of her hips was doing delicious things to his arousal, and it was all he could do not to hoist her in the air again.

Tommy seemed confused, not sure what she wanted him to do. With an exasperated huff, she said, "No, I want you above Ollie, where I can reach you better." 

Tommy froze, wide-eyed. Oliver stilled, concentrating on keeping his breathing calm. This just might be one of those triggers he'd warned them about. Could he handle this? When he met Tommy's scared gaze, he knew he could. He gave Tommy an encouraging nod. Tommy lifted his eyes to Laurel.

"Please?"

How could either of them refuse? After all, this night was all about seeing if they could be a threesome. So far they'd done all right.

Hesitantly, Tommy moved around until he was kneeling above Oliver's head, then waited tensely. Oliver stayed very still. He didn't want to make this any more difficult for Tommy.

Laurel beamed. "Much better! Now I can do this," she said, bending forward to wrap a hand and her lips around Tommy's flagging erection. He made an inarticulate noise. At the same time Laurel finally began to move on Oliver. He sighed in relief. Tommy twitched, probably feeling Oliver's breath against sensitive portions of his anatomy. Oliver studied the balls hanging above his face with mild interest.

Laurel soon distracted him. Since she seemed to enjoy it earlier, he flexed his hips for her, raising and lowering her in counterpoint to her own movements. She hummed in appreciation, causing Tommy to groan. Gradually Tommy relaxed, losing himself in Laurel's enthusiastic ministrations. His hips began to rock, setting his balls gently swaying. Laurel's breasts jiggled with her varied activities. It wasn't long before Tommy began fondling and stroking them, rolling the nipples under his thumbs.

This seemed to short circuit Laurel's thought processes. Her movements became erratic. Oliver finally grasped her hips tightly and ground her onto him. A shudder was his reward, and he grinned. He eyed the swaying sac above him. Lifting his head, he licked the wrinkly skin. 

Tommy jumped, then craned his head and stared down at him in shock. Oliver just smirked, shrugging. He was okay with it, if Tommy was. Tommy gave a hesitant nod, and watched as Oliver licked him again. Tommy swallowed, tore his eyes away and turned his attention back to Laurel.

Oliver lowered his head, deciding to let Tommy regain his equilibrium. He refocused on Laurel and pressed his thumb just above where she was connected to him. Soon she was quivering. Moments later she pulled away from Tommy, gasping and shuddering through another climax. Both men dropped their hands, letting her recover.

After a moment she opened sleepy eyes, taking a deep breath and smiling down at them. "You really are going to be the death of me," she whispered. He and Tommy exchanged smug looks.

She dismounted and knee walked up his sides, forcing Tommy to slip off the bed to his feet. She turned around and worked her way backwards until her feminine core hovered above Oliver's face. Unable to resist, Oliver gently prised open her lips and teased her briefly with his tongue. She wriggled and looked back at Tommy. He took the hint. Moving in behind her, Tommy guided his erection to her opening and plunged in, taking hold of her hips. Laurel sighed.

It was strange having a close up view of another man's tool entering a woman while he fingered her. And weirdly erotic. He watched Tommy's dick slide into Laurel, then back out. In. Out. In. Out. His attention was abruptly pulled to his own dick as Laurel seemed to swallow him whole. He stifled a groan. God she was good at that. He'd forgotten how good. He could barely keep his hips still while she sucked and licked, and knew she was serious about the blow job this time. She intended to get him off and probably Tommy, and wasn't taking no for an answer. He laid back to enjoy, dividing his attention between her ministrations and teasing her clit and watching Tommy plumb her depths.

Oliver knew it wouldn't take long. He and Tommy had delayed their satisfaction about as long as they could. He felt his balls tighten. He increased the pressure on her clit. She squealed around her mouthful, sending interesting vibrations through his cock and tipping him over the edge with a groan. Laurel worked frantically to swallow his load and keep her balance as Tommy slammed into her once, twice, three times. A soft hiss marked Tommy's release. Laurel let go of him, and lay her cheek against his thigh, panting.

Oliver let his hands drop to the bed, his heart rate already starting to return to normal. The sound of the others' labored breath was loud in the silence that followed. 

"I think I broke something," Tommy mumbled half seriously, still buried in Laurel's sheath. Only her raise hips were keeping him upright.

She snickered softly. "But can you move?" she murmured in return.

"Trying," Tommy said, and with a quiet groan he straightened, slowly pulling out.

With an exhausted sigh, Laurel slowly rolled to her side, barely missing knocking Oliver in the chin with a knee. Tommy collapsed to the bed on his other side.

"Ollie?" Laurel.

"Hmm," he managed.

"You haven't said anything."

He grunted, knowing what was coming next. If he didn't say something more cogent than a grunt she was going to start peppering him with questions. "I'm savoring."

She giggled, but the answer seemed to satisfy her. The next thing he heard was two soft snores. Amused, he sat up and surveyed the scene. She and Tommy were out cold. Somehow Laurel had managed to retain her high heels. He shook his head and eased from the bed. Tommy shifted into the space he left. Moving on silent feet, Oliver went to her bathroom and returned with a warm washcloth. After removing Laurel's shoes, he carefully cleaned her up. Setting the cloth aside, he shifted her properly into the bed. With some judicious maneuvering and sleepy assistance from the man, he managed to get Tommy situated next to her. He crawled into bed on Laurel's other side and soon dozed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Oliver watched the morning sun creep across the bedroom floor as he sat up against the headboard in Laurel's bed. He looked down at the woman sleeping next to him, a smile on her face. He looked at his best friend, equally peaceful next to her. Last night had been fun, interesting, and enlightening for him. The realization he'd had came back to him.

He loved Laurel, and always would, but he was no longer "in love" with her. Maybe he never truly had been. The thought of her, the memory of what he thought they were was part of what kept him going on the island, but now he understood. They both were in love with the memory of them, what they thought they'd had. They were good memories, but because of what happened, choices he'd made, choices she'd had to make as a result, they had grown in different directions, and they could never really gain back the lost trust. She and Tommy were meant to be together.

Now, he only had to convince them of that.

Laurel sighed and stretched. Blinking open her eyes, she caught sight of him sitting next to her on the bed and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey," he answered quietly.

"Don't remember you being much of a morning person?"

His smile widened a little. "Don't sleep much, remember?"

A shadow touched her eyes. "Right. I'm sorry."

He shrugged. It was just the way things were. He would probably never feel safe enough to sleep soundly, at least around other people.

"Ollie?"

"Hmm?"

"You don't think the threesome's a good idea, do you?"

He sighed. She could be surprisingly perceptive at times. 

"No, I don't."

"Why?" Simple curiosity.

"I'm too controlling. And Tommy isn't comfortable with me with you. Last night was fun and very enjoyable, and I wouldn't mind doing it again if you wanted me, but I think you and Tommy should concentrate on the two of you. You're good together. I'd just add a wrinkle you don't need to deal with."

"But I love you. And Tommy."

"But you're no longer in love with me. You're in love with the memory of us. That's where I was tripping up, too--until last night."

Laurel was silent for a moment. Ultimately, she nodded. "I guess you're right."

"Thank you."

"But you'll join us again, if we want you to, right?"

"All you have to do is ask."

"Okay."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Tell Tommy I'll see him later. I'm going to take a cab to the club," he said, starting to slide out of bed.

"You don't have to go," Tommy mumbled. "It's okay. I heard what you said."

Tommy cracked open a bleary eye and met Oliver's gaze. "Last night was fun. And I want to do it again, but not too soon. Okay?"

Oliver smiled. "Yeah."

Tommy rolled over, snuggling into the pillow. "Good. Now let a guy catch a few more winks, then we'll get some coffee and some breakfast, and I'll take you back to the club myself."

Laurel and Oliver chuckled softly. Laurel snuggled next to Tommy, and Oliver settled back against the wall. Within moments Laurel was asleep again.

Smiling, Oliver slid carefully out of bed. He'd showered earlier and had already put on his pants. He grabbed up his shirt and silently left the room to go start that coffee Tommy wanted. 

It was going to be a good day.

~fini~


End file.
